Такаюки Суго
Такаюки Суго (菅生隆之, Sugou Takayuki) — японский актёр и сэйю, принимавший участие в работе над аниме «Tokyo Ghoul». Контрактом связан с агенством «Bungakuza». Помимо озвучкой персонажей аниме занимается японским дубляжем зарубежных фильмов, в частности ролей Жана Рено, Томми Ли Джонса и Эда Харриса. Примеры озвученных ролей Аниме-сериалы * Aesthetica of a Rogue Hero — Балам Дай Арон Дисдия (эпизоды 7-8, 12) * Aldnoah.Zero (второй сезон) — Райрегалия Верс Рэйверс (эпизод 23) * Baccano! — Гоозе Перкинс * Birdy the Mighty Decode:02 — Даск * Birdy the Mighty: Decode — Кацутоши Накасуги * Blade of the Immortal — Кагимура Хабаки * Bleach — Зангецу * Blood+ — Глэй * Bokurano — Хасэгава * D.Gray-man — Дэвон * (The) File of Young Kindaichi Returns — Такаюки Уджиэ * Full Metal Panic! The Second Raid — Майер Амит * Gad Guard — Другеф * Gifū Dōdō!! Kanetsugu to Keiji — Тогукава Иэясу (10 эпизод) * Gingitsune — Шиччан * Glass Fleet — Горна * Golgo 13 — Дюшес (эпизод 6) * Gosick — Маркиз Альберт де Блуа (8 эпизод) * Guin Saga — Влад (5 эпизод) * Gurren Lagann — Рассказчик; Саймон (спустя 20 лет; эпизод 27) * Heat Guy J — J * Heavy Object — Баффер Плантаз (эпизод 13) * Hell Girl — Ванюудо * Hell Girl: Three Vessels — Ванюудо * Hell Girl: Two Mirrors — Ванюудо * Hero Tales — Соэй * (The) Heroic Legend of Arslan — Андрагонас Третий * Honey and Clover — Токудайджи (эпизод 11) * Kino's Journey — сорокалетний мужчина (торговец C) (эпизод 2) * Lord Marksman and Vanadis — Бертранд * Lupin III: Princess of the breeze ~Kakusareta Kūchū Toshi~ (спешл)— Зива * Master Keaton — Леон Папас (эпизод 1) * Mobile Suit Gundam UC RE:0096 — Кардеас Вист * Modern Magic Made Simple — Карл Кристбарт (пожилой) * Monster — Доктор Гиллан * Naruto — Первый Хокаге; Хаширама Сэнджу * Naruto Shippūden — Хаширама Сэнджу / Первый Хокаге * NieA_7 — Нэнджи Йошиока * One Piece — Ширью * One Piece Episode of Luffy: Hand Island no Bōken (спешл) — Диего * Phoenix — Рубецу * Princess Tutu — Ворон * Psycho-Pass 2 — Йохэй Масудзаки (эпизоды 7-9) * Rocket Girls — Исао Насуда * Rockman.EXE Beast — Кунио Куроганэ * Samurai Champloo — Кагетоки Кария * Samurai Flamenco — Дайске Надзама (эпизод 5) * Shakugan no Shana — Тэнмоку Икко * Shiki — Ивао Маэда * Shinshaku Sengoku Eiyū Densetsu - Sanada Jū Yūshi The Animation — Морикио Идэура * Space Dandy Season 2 — Рудора (эпизод 5) * Star Blazers 2199 — Капитан Джузо Окита * Tari Tari — председатель (эпизоды 7, 11-13) * Tokyo Ghoul — Йошимура * Tokyo Ghoul √A — Йошимура * (The) Troubled Life of Miss Kotoura — Гантэцу Ишияма (эпизоды 9-11) * Yona of the Dawn — Ян Кунджи (эпизоды 21-22) * Yu Yu Hakusho: Ghost Files — Райдзен * Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's — Хосэ * Zetman — Инспектор Саяма OVA * Dragoon — Рэймонд * Karas — губернатор * Mobile Suit Gundam UC — Кардеас Вист * One Off — Мотойоши * SaiKano: Another Love Song — Вада Полнометражные фильмы * Berserk: The Golden Age Arc II - The Battle for Doldrey — Боскон * Bleach: The DiamondDust Rebellion — Зангецу * Gurren Lagann the Movie – The Lights in the Sky Are Stars — Саймон (пожилой) * Lupin III: The Secret of Twilight Gemini — Жан Пирс * Marco the Movie - 3000 Leagues in Search of Mother — Пьетро * Space Battleship Yamato 2199 — Джузо Окита * Strike Witches — Капитан Амаги * Uchū Senkan Yamato 2199: Hoshi-Meguru Hakobune — Джузо Окита * Vexille - 2077 Isolation of Japan — Капитан Борг * Yatterman — Токуби Такада Видеоигры * Rogue Galaxy — Альбиот * Metal Gear Rising: Revengeance — Борис * The Marvelous Misadventures of Flapjack — Капитан Наклз * Resident Evil 6 — Дерек Саймонс * Tales of Zestiria — Гелдарф * Zettai Karen Children DS: Dai Yon no Children — Джей. Ди. Гришам * Onimusha 3: Demon Siege — Жак Бланк * Xenoblade Chronicles X — Наги * Dai Gyakuten Saiban — рассказчик * Final Fantasy XII — Реддас * Bioshock Infinite — Захари Хейл Хомсток * Uncharted 2: Among Thieves — Зоран Лазаревик Дубляж * Men in Black — Агент К * The Lord of the Rings: The Fellowship of the Ring — Эльронд * The Lord of the Rings: The Return of the King — Эльронд * The Lord of the Rings: The Two Towers — Эльронд * Deep Rising — Джон Финнеган * Cowboys & Aliens — Мичам * Batman Forever — Двуликий * V for Vendetta — V * Doctor Who — Доктор Внешние ссылки * Официальный веб-сайт Такаюки Суго * Статья в англоязычной Википедии Навигация по сайту Категория:Личности Категория:Сэйю